


A God's Kiss

by ThePancake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance, yugi god of beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancake/pseuds/ThePancake
Summary: Legends say that a kiss from the god of beauty can make you invincible. After sightings were reported in the mountains, Prince Atem explores them day after day. He just has to become invincible! Otherwise... Wait, is that a dragon? PUZZLESHIPPING, Fantasy AU





	A God's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _Yo, guys! I'm back with a little one shot. I hope you enjoy. :) Special thanks to elysiaree (tumblr)!_

At least Atem had gotten a breathtaking view out of this crazy undertaking. Below him laid valleys of trees, bushes, and meadows. Low-hanging clouds engulfed the higher areas of the mountains with mist. Atem drank from his waterskin, the cool liquid running down his throat. He laid back down to look at the blue sky.

“Those damn stories better be right,” he whispered and wiped the sweat from his forehead. A little later he got up, packed his things back into his leather backpack, and resumed his way.

His muscles were sore from the days of exploring. But he couldn't give up. He had only one day left.

“I will find him, kiss him, and become invincible. I have to,” he said. “If the god of beauty is really here…”

Myths said the god of beauty was so gorgeous everyone fell in love with him instantly. But that was just exaggerated, as all legends were. Atem had no interest in him or anyone else. He just wanted to become invincible.

He climbed over a row of boulders. Just as his feet were touching the pebbled ground a flock of birds fluttered above him, chirping in panic. He looked towards the direction they had come from and gasped.

A black creature flew far above him. It was large, black, and had wings – a dragon! Only gods had dragons! So where a dragon was, there was a god!

It landed in another part of the forest, a few tiers above him. He approached the stone wall in front of him. His boots and gloved fingers wedged their ways into the cracks and fissures. He began his way up, groaning and huffing but steadily ascending. He pulled himself onto the next level. Still panting, he began to explore the forest before him.

The animals seemed to have fled the area when the dragon had landed. Only the wind was whistling and gently rustling the leaves. As he walked, another noise became louder: the splashing of water.

Atem froze. Someone had chuckled. The voice, clear as a bell, belonged to a male, and Atem knew he had never heard such a cute laugh before. He shook his head. All he wanted was invincibility!

He placed a hand on the raspberry bush before him, wanted to brush the twigs away. But the black dragon shot out of it and pounced upon him, roaring. Atem screamed and crossed his arms before his face. The creature's hot breath on his skin made his heart thud.

“Gandora, stop!”

The dragon retreated. Atem was shaking, yet he wanted to shout at the beast's owner for scaring him like that. He looked up but the view before him wiped every thought from his mind.

At the dragon's side stood a young man with ivory, pristine skin. His hair was black like ebony, except for the honey-coloured bangs. It shone in the light of the sun and it was so thick Atem wanted to run his fingers through to find out how soft it was. His face had a round shape and a small, cute nose. Behind his ear he had tucked a white amaryllis with a hint of purple. It matched his big eyes that resembled blooming lavender. His lips were pink like cherry blossoms but as enchanting as they were, they formed a straight line with no trace of a smile. Atem didn't even care. He wanted to stare at this magical being forever…he was hypnotised…

“If you keep your mouth this wide open, some bird will build its nest in it,” the young man said. It was without a doubt the same voice he had heard a moment ago. But now it sounded cool and not sweet at all. Not that it was any less fascinating this way…

Only a moment later Atem understood what the young man had said and shut his jaw. He stood up and patted some dirt off his clothes. His limbs were still weak but how couldn't they when faced with such a lovely…

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? This was exactly what he had been sure wouldn't happen! He pinched his own arm and reminded himself of his goal. The other one didn't comment on his behaviour. He had to be used to such reactions.

“I am prince Atem, heir of Amarandos,” he said and bowed.

“Aha,” the young man said and walked away, the dragon at his heels. His steps were like a dance. Every movement of his lithe, body mesmerized Atem, no matter how minor. The white toga accentuated the shape of his slim body. His wristbands, necklace and anklets were sparkling in gold. He sat down on a mossy boulder near the shore, his sandals dangling from his small feet. The waterfall behind him was glittering, making the picture before him look like a painting by a master artist that had wanted to capture beauty itself…

Atem slapped himself. The pain brought his common sense back.

“Y-You're the god of beauty, aren't you?”

“Yugi, if you must know. And this is Gandora,” Yugi said. The dragon placed his big head on Yugi's lap for him to pet. Atem couldn't help but envy him. “You're high up. Better go back home before you break your neck.”

Atem made two steps forward and lifted his foot for another one. But Gandora growled at him and he stopped. If he saw those fangs up close a second time it might be the last. Atem cleared his throat. How did you address a god?

“Uhm…Yugi, god of beauty, by finding you in these divine mountains I have earned the reward of a kiss from you. I'm hereby asking you to bestow it upon me, thereby granting me invincibility.”

A cool laugh escaped Yugi's throat.

“How eloquent. But I'm not going to kiss you,” he said. It was like Atem's innards turned to stone.

“Wh-What?!” he said. Yugi's hand was still running over Gandora's head. He didn't even glance at Atem. “But I need to become invincible! Tomorrow-”

“I don't care.”

“B-But…!” Atem said, helplessly gesturing with his hands. “The stories say that-”

“Yes, _stories_. Made up by humans. As if I would reward people for finding me! And why would anyone kiss strangers?” Yugi said and shuddered. Atem clenched his fists. Blood was pounding in his ears.

“I have been climbing these mountains ever since the first rumours spread of your appearance weeks ago! Do you know how many times I almost died?!”

“That was your choice. Your stupid, stupid choice. Go home, prince,” Yugi said. Atem glared at him. He stepped forward and stretched out a hand.

“I am not accepting-”

Yugi snapped his fingers, pointed at Atem, and Gandora attacked him, pinning him to the ground. His claws dug into Atem's shoulders and no matter how much he wriggled, he couldn't move. He was trembling in face of Gandora's sharp teeth and his piercing golden eyes. Yugi stepped next to them, arms crossed.

“If you try to touch me again, Gandora will rip you into shreds. Understood?” he hissed. In thought Atem cursed Yugi for still being so alluring in spite of his merciless demeanour. He nodded. “Listen, those legends you heard are a lie. My kiss is going to make you as invincible as one from a toad. You might get a kick out of it, one that makes you _think_ you're invincible. But that's about the same as kissing your crush.” He whistled and Gandora retreated. Atem rubbed his hurting shoulders. Red drops were seeping through his shirt and the scratches underneath were burning. “So go back home and kiss your crush instead. You're on the handsome side; you'll manage. But by the sacred rivers of Elysion, _don't demand it ever again_!”

He gave him one more icy look before he returned to the mossy boulder at the shore. Again, Gandora followed his master, still watching Atem with bared teeth. Yugi slipped off his sandals and dipped his slim foot into the water.

Atem stood up. What had come over him? Justified or not, his anger would only make Yugi dislike him even more. Besides, his father had taught him to never impose on anybody.

“I…I guess that was rather inappropriate,” Atem said. “The things is, I don't have a crush. But I need some sort of reassurance for tomorrow, even if it's just a…a kick that makes me think I'm invincible. Maybe we can work out a trade?”

“No,” Yugi said. He watched the ripples from the splashing his toes created.

“Look, I'm a prince. I could buy you anything! Just tell me what you want.”

“I want you to leave,” Yugi said. Atem let a hand run through his hair.

“Is there something I can find for you?” he said.

“I don't give quests either.”

This couldn't be it! Yugi had to want something! He checked the pockets of his pants but they were empty. Around his belt hung his sword in a sheath. He got an idea and pulled it out.

“Let me fight your dragon! If I win, you'll kiss me!” he said. It might be foolish but he had no other choice. Yugi rolled his eyes and moved his face closer to Gandora's ear.

“Go play with him,” he whispered. Gandora gave an annoyed sound and approached Atem. He rose on his hind legs, which forced Atem to take a step back to be able to fully look at him. Atem felt like a mouse that was up against a lion.

But he clenched the sword with both hands and dashed forward. Blood was rushing through his veins. He would heroically defeat the beast, make Yugi swoon over his strength and-

Gandora pawed at him, pushing him over and sending his sword through the air. It flew over the trees, towards the abyss.

“No! My sword!” he said, one hand stretched out. He turned to Yugi. “That was a family heirloom! My father will kill me!”

“Then you better go look for it,” Yugi said. Gandora returned to Yugi and laid down. Yugi kept playing with the water.

Atem took a deep breath of the cool air. As enchanting as his lean body, his silky voice, and his big eyes were, they all showed only one thing: rejection. Atem had to face it. Yugi was not willing to negotiate about his lips. If he prodded him even more, Gandora would end up eating him. Frustration and disappointment punched him in the stomach.

“Just…let me full up my water and all. Then I'll be on my way,” he said. Shame crawled over his spine at his defeat.

“Fine,” Yugi said without looking at him.

Gandora growled at Atem when he approached the lake. Atem knelt down at the shore as far away from Yugi as possible. He cupped his hands and splashed the cool liquid into his face. He looked down at his reflection. So that's what a disgrace looked like. Not that he hadn't known it before.

He took off his backpack, emptied it and grabbed his waterskin. He opened it and held it under the surface of the lake, watching a few small fish swim around. Now he was screwed. Tomorrow he would…

Gandora gave another threatening sound and Atem looked up, fearing the dragon would attack him again. But instead it was Yugi who was sitting next to him. Atem was unable to take his eyes off his pearl skin that was now so close with its rosy tint…

Yugi was looking down at his possessions. Ropes, bandages, food, a pickaxe, a jacket, and more were lying on a pile. Yugi pointed at a deck of blue cards, tied up with a piece of yarn.

“Is that…a game of _Boundaries_ …?” he said.

“Yeah…,” Atem said, his hopes kindled, just like Yugi's curiosity. Could he be owning something that Yugi wanted after all? “Why do you ask?”

“No reason!” Yugi said and went back to Gandora, his hips slightly shaking with every step. He pretended to inspect the dragon's scales, his eyes darting back to the cards over and over.

“How come a god knows such an earthly game?” Atem said and closed the lid of his waterskin. Yugi scoffed.

“I would like to remind you that it was originally a game of the gods.”

“Right, right. I guess you haven't played in a while, living all alone in the wild…”

“I'm not alone,” Yugi said and petted Gandora. “But…perhaps.”

It took all of Atem's self-control not to start grinning. He put the waterskin aside and removed the piece of yarn holding the cards together.

“So…how about we play?” he said. Yugi chewed on his bottom lip, probably to keep himself from blurting out his agreement.

“If you want,” he said and sat down across from Atem. Gandora followed him and curled up in a half circle around Yugi, still watching Atem.

Atem pushed his possessions aside, shuffled the cards and dealt them out. The game began.

There was no denying in how smart Yugi was. He didn't let Atem lure him into any traps and saw through his bluffs quickly. Atem lost the first rounds and Yugi urged him to do better. Atem didn't let Yugi provoke him. He took his time to learn about the manoeuvres Yugi preferred and where his weaknesses lay. Yugi was an excellent player, maybe even better than his cousin Seto.

Apart from that, Atem noticed how Yugi's eyes sparkled since they had started. The passion he displayed made him beautiful on a level that had nothing to do with his appearance. Atem found himself distracted by that enthusiasm quite a few times and had to remind himself to concentrate on the game. Yugi added another card to Atem's last sequence and won.

“Nice one. You're really good,” Atem said. This had been their 14th round.

“I know,” Yugi said and tossed his remaining cards on the pile between them. “All the gods lost against me. Sometimes even my grandfather.”

A little smile played about on Yugi's lips. But it disappeared as quickly as a startled rabbit. He chucked Gandora under his chin and the dragon yawned, stretching out his long tongue. Atem gathered the cards and shuffled them once more. His fingers were tingling.

“So Yugi…how about a bet?” he said. Yugi raised his eyebrows.

“A bet?”

“If I win the next round, you give me that kiss,” Atem said. Yugi jerked back his head. He twisted his mouth.

“And if I don't agree?” he said.

“Then I'll go back home and leave you and Gandora alone. Easy as that.”

Yugi shot him an icy look. Atem knew he hadn't played with anyone in ages and someone who loved games this much couldn't afford to send away the only opponent he had. He gave an annoyed sigh.

“If you cheat, Gandora will eat you!” he said but Atem smirked.

“Don't worry. I won't have to.”

Atem dealt out one more time. This match was slower than the ones before. Both thought about their moves carefully and waged all the possible consequences. None of them took any risks.

Yugi played a laurel card.

“So…why do you want to be invincible so badly anyway?” he said as Atem was thinking about his next turn. He gulped.

“I…I'm going to war tomorrow. For the first time,” he said. Yugi placed a palm on his lips.

“So humans are still fighting wars…? I didn't know…”

Atem hadn't expected Yugi to sound this sad about it.

“So…you don't think this is something glorious…?” he said.

“Of course not. There is nothing glorious about death and destruction,” Yugi said, his tone indignant.

“I think so too…it's just… All these military officials at meetings and banquets always talk as if this is something worth striving for. Everyone always agrees with those 'heroes of battle' and my father honours them. I never met another person who thinks differently,” Atem said.

“I'd never say such rubbish. I've seen war myself,” Yugi said. But he then shifted around and avoided Atem's gaze. “I…I see why you're scared.”

“Uhm…thanks…,” Atem said and plucked a few blades of grass. The waterfall not far from them was still splashing gently. Everyone at the castle would have made fun of him if he had admitted his fear. But Yugi understood him. It was his first chance to say the truth out loud. So the next words tumbled out of his mouth. “You know…I'm a lousy sword fighter. But you saw that earlier. I'm scared of dying or bringing shame on the royal family with my…lack of skill. So when I heard you've been sighted in these mountains…”

For the first time they exchanged a gentle look.

“So that's how it is…,” Yugi said, hiding half of his face behind his cards. “It's at least better than those who only want to become invincible for vanity…”

“Well…thanks,” Atem said again.

A few more turns passed. Both held their positions without attacking the other one. Some birds returned to the clearing, chirping, and a few even hopped onto the sleeping dragon to pick his scales.

Atem was curious about Yugi's past. What war had he seen? But at the same time he knew that it was a rather personal question and didn't want to be as pushy as earlier. He decided on a gentler approach.

“So…why are you travelling around with Gandora? Shouldn't you be in Elysion with all the other gods…?”

Yugi dropped the card he was taking from the stack between them. He hesitated.

“I used to,” he said. “With my mother and grandfather. But one day we got a visitor and he…he was a lot more interested in me than others. When I rejected him he did terrible things to everyone I love…and…and me as well.”

Yugi covered his eyes with one hand and swallowed. A cool shiver wandered over Atem's back. Yugi had to be remembering horrible events.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…”

“I know,” Yugi said and brushed back his bangs. He tickled Gandora's head and the dragon gave a sound that resembled a deep purr. “After all this, my mother and I decided that it was safer for me to go to the human world. She created Gandora for me so he'd protect me. That one god…he may be locked up in the underworld now but I just know he'll break out one day. That's why I keep travelling. I hope he won't be able to find me like this.”

It was as if an invisible fist squeezed Atem's heart. No wonder Yugi had acted so cold at his appearance. No wonder Gandora had attacked him when he had tried to touch Yugi. His life consisted out of hiding from the person who may have started a war, just to have Yugi. And Atem had just shown up out of no where and demanded a kiss from him! Shame made Atem's shoulders slouch.

Yugi picked up the card he had let slide and placed two more on the field.

“It's your turn,” he mumbled.

“Oh. Right,” Atem said. He quickly chose the twin stars and dropped them at the end of Yugi's longest sequence. Yugi stared at it.

“You don't want to make your move…?”

“You _won,_ ” Yugi said. Atem checked the last three cards on Yugi's side and his eyes widened. Yugi was right.

“Oh…!”

For a moment the only sounds were the birds and the waterfall.

“Well then…I'm keeping my promise,” Yugi said and bent forward. But Atem raised a hand.

“Actually…I don't want that kiss after all,” he said. After weeks of climbing and searching he was really rejecting his goal. Atem could hardly believe it himself. But it was the right thing to do. Yugi only blinked.

“But your battle…”

“I'll make it somehow,” Atem said. And if not, maybe his companions would at least make up a story about how he died bravely. “I…I don't want to be another person you're hiding from.”

Yugi said nothing and just watched Atem pack up his things. He gathered the cards and tied the piece of yarn around the stack. He offered it to Yugi who accepted it.

“You can have it if you want. To make up for the disturbance. Good-bye,” he said. He got up, shouldered his backpack and walked away. The sun was moving towards the horizon. It had to be in the late afternoon. If he took a few shortcuts, maybe he would make it in time for dinner…

“Wait,” Yugi said. Atem stopped and turned around. Yugi's brows were knitted in confusion. “You're the first person who ever apologised to me for…something like that. This is feels so new… It's like you…respect me.”

This time it was Atem who could only blink.

“I do respect you,” he said. A soft shade of red spread on Yugi's cheeks. He turned away, as if Atem had just declared his love for him.

“Thank you. That feels…really good,” he whispered. Atem felt warmth appearing on his own face. He never thought he could cause a god to blush.

“Well…bye,” he said and was about to turn around.

“Wait!” Yugi said again, making Atem halt. He stood up, the deck still in his hands. Gandora raised his head, his eyes half closed. “If you still want to…I will kiss you.”

Atem's jaw dropped.

“You really don't have to!”

“I know. But I want to,” Yugi said and played with a strand of his blond bangs. “I don't want you to die tomorrow. I may not be able to make you invincible…but if I can help…”

Atem's muscles tensed up as Yugi approached him. Gandora growled again.

“Hush. It's fine,” Yugi said over his shoulder and the dragon obeyed. Yugi was right in front of Atem now. The pearl skin, the softly rounded face, the long, curved lashes…all of him was still gorgeous to Atem but in a different way.

His heart began to thud when Yugi cupped Atem's jaw with a warm, silky palm. Yugi's lips were glossy, had the colour of a pink rose, and the perfect shape. If he had still been able to speak he might have said that being near him was already enough to make him stronger. But Yugi moved closer until Atem felt his breath tickling him and…

Their lips touched. The blood in Atem's veins was bubbling. All that existed was that tender mouth against his own. His vision blurred and his eyes fluttered close. He relished every second of the sensation and it was as if they were enveloped in a cocoon and the rest of the world had ceased to exist.

His first kiss…given to him by a god…no, Yugi…

Yugi ended it slowly. Atem was staggering. Returning to reality as if the effects of a drug were wearing off. Had Yugi become even prettier since he had closed his eyes?

“When you return from war…will you come back here and play more games with me…?” Yugi whispered.

“Of course,” Atem breathed. The corners of Yugi's mouth turned upward, making him even more beautiful.

“I'll be waiting,” he said and pressed the deck against his chest.

“Me too,” Atem said. For a moment they stared at each other, the sun of the late afternoon gently shining on Yugi's face.

“See you then,” he said.

“Yeah…see you soon,” Atem said. He ambled off, turning back to Yugi multiple times until the thicket blocked his view. With every step he felt as if he was floating. A smile spread on his face.

Now he had no choice but to survive that battle tomorrow. He had to see Yugi again. That thought gave him the strength and the determination to do more than his best tomorrow, to fight with all he had. Not for his family, not for glory, not even for himself. Only for Yugi.

One way or another, Yugi's kiss had made him invincible after all.

 


End file.
